Rin Dusarumu: The Split Alchemist
by The-Yoko-Meo
Summary: The homunculus are gone... Peace falls over Amestris... Meet Rin, A Xingese girl. She lives with a voice in her head, unknown of where it came from. She wants to become an alchemist, but the voice in her head wants her to do this for another reason...


**Hey! Yoko Meo here! This is my first FMA and ONGOING fanfic! Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

The Split Alchemist; Chapter One

A young girl lies in a bed, the warm comforters pulled over her head, while lying on her stomach.

_Hey! Wake up!_ A voice ran through her head.

The voice was seductive, yet sweet, yet all at the same time, menacing. A person would've killed to hear this voice, yet would run, screaming at the sound of it.

"I don't want to…" the girl pleaded.

The girl's voice was unlike the voice inside her head. it was sweet, a voice your expect a young child to have.

_Remember our deal, Rin? _The voice asked her.

"Fine…fine…" The girl, Rin, began to get up, yawning and stretching, obviously tired.

She began digging through her wardrobe on the other side of the bedroom.

Beside the wardrobe is a little wooden vanity, with various pictures taped to the mirror; One of Rin, a younger girl and an older woman, another with the Rin and the same girl, another one with the young girl again, with a big smile across her face, and another, with the older woman and Rin, mourning expressions on their faces, standing over a grave.

Rin picked up the one of the young girl. The girl was just cheerfully smiling away with a large, lush green plain in the background. Rin smiled back at it.

"Good morning, sister." She sighed, with a kiss to the picture.

_Stay out of the past, Rin._ The voice demanded.

Her face fell. "Sorry…"

She put the picture back and returned to going through her wardrobe.

She pulled out a light blue t-shirt with a little kitten on it.

_No. _The voice snapped.

"But Al-san gave it to me…" She pleaded, whiney.

_Augh, of course that dolt did… Fine, it won't all matter very soon._

"What's that?"

_ Don't worry about it. You'll everything out soon._

Rin sighed, "You always gotta be like that… Oh well! Today I'm going to become a State Alchemist!"

_(And the closer I am to becoming Fuhrer…)_

Rin raced down the start, heart beating rapidly with excitement.

A young man turned to look at her. "Good morning, Rin." He smiled. His kind silver eyes glinting.

"Good morning Alphonse-san." Rin returned the smile.

"So…" Alphonse began, "you're…" His gaze clouded over. "…going to become a State alchemist?" he asked, his face slightly pained.

"Yep!" Rin chimed happily.

Alphonse mumbled something inaudible as he turned to make Rin some hot chocolate.

_Feh, Moron. _The voice scoffed.

Rin frowned at the comment. "That's not very nice. After all, he did let us live here for quite awhile."

Alphonse turned to look at Rin for a moment, oblivious to the remark the voice only heard in Rin's head made.

"Rin…" he began, "you really shouldn't be talking to your 'voice' when there's other people around…" his gaze looked into Rin's questing expression. "They might thing you're…crazy…" he finished, unsure how to put it.

"Oh…" Rin's gaze fell.

She snatched up the mug of hot chocolate as soon as Alphonse set it on the table, sipping it sullenly.

Alphonse sighed, "Rin…" He began but was soon cut off.

"Alphonse-sama! Good morning!" an older girl with braided pigtails cheered happily as she nearly tackled Alphonse in a hug.

Her gaze stumbled upon Rin, seated at the kitchen table. "Ah, Rin, good morning." She smiled. "Since you woke up before me I'm going to guess you said 'good morning' to Al-sama before me…"

"Ah…Yeah…"

"Mei Chang…" Alphonse mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah! Al-sama! You made pancakes!" Mei Chang chimed, picking up the plate of pancakes and setting them on the table.

"Uhh….Yeah….to celebrate Rin's State alchemist exam…" he said as he picked up three plates and set them onto the table.

"Ah! Al-sama, isn't that what your brother was?" Mei Chang asked.

Rin looked up, nearly twitching with curiousity.

"Yeah…" Alphonse said with a smile.

Rin looked at Alphonse with an almost excited glint in her eye. "You never told me you had a brother, Alphonse-san..." she paused, then leaned in. "What's with name?" She asked, nearly leaking curiousity out of her ears.

"Edward…"

"Ah, Edward-san, is it? What does he look like?"

"W-well…He has gold eyes… Blond hair… and he's…."

"And….?"

"…Short…"

"Oh. That's okay because I'm short too and—"

"You'll be taller than him."

Rin leaned back. "Oh…" She sat, slightly shocked…Until she burst out in laughter. "WAHAHA! You kidding…?"

"No…"

That threw Rin into another burst of hysterics. "HAH! Really? Is he older? Younger?"

"Older than me…" said Alphonse, slight sinking in, wondering if he should have told her.

"Ahaha… That's rich…" Rin picked up a pancake and drowned it in syrup.

Mei Chang glance at her, embarrassed that she brought it up.

Rin nearly-inhaled her pancake then picked another three. "I need the energy for the exam." She mumbled out with her mouth full, covering up the fact she is eating a large portion size.

Alphonse got up from the table and walked out of the room.

Rin glanced at Alphonse, then at Mei Chang. "Where is he going?"

Mei Chang shrugged, unsure herself.

On Rin's seventh pancake, Alphonse came back into the room and placed some money onto the table. "Here, this is for you, in case you need it."

"Oh, thanks, Alphonse-san… I'll pay you back—"

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift." He smiled as he said this.

"T-thank you." said Rin, slightly blushing.

Alphonse took the last of the pancakes and put them into a container, then gave that to Rin. "The train will be coming soon."

"Okay." Rin got up and started towards the door. "Thanks for taking care of me, Mei Chang-san, Alphonse-san. I promise I'll visit!"

"Bye, Amy." Mei Chang and Alphonse waved and hugged her, wishing her luck.

Once Rin was out of the door, the voice spoke up once again.

_Good riddance, and I hope you're not serious about the 'visit you soon' thing…_

Rin frowned at this remark. Sad that she is forever trapped with the voice in her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Don't be afraid to R&R! And I'd appreciate it if you criticized this story in your review also! 3  
**


End file.
